


Flower Shaped Cirrus

by Clandestine_Dragon



Series: The Strife Chronicles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clandestine_Dragon/pseuds/Clandestine_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud has come a long way from the days of being the shy, temperamental boy-next-door. Ever since moving to Midgar and meeting Aerith and Zack. The following years only got better as his life started shaping more and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some oneshots centering on certain parts of Cloud's life as he meets his best friend, wife, and children.
> 
> The pairing is mainly Cloud/Aerith, though more might be done later for the children pairings.

It wasn't with fondness that he remembered the days before he moved to Midgar, and met  _her_. He had been, for lack of better words, the outsider. A freakishly small blonde boy with anger issues, no friends, and a crush on a girl that he'd never be good enough for. She had been the prettiest thing he'd ever seen, and he might as well have been invisible to her. The mayor's daughter, taller than him, and raised with a certain group of children from day one.

Nibelheim Public School would forever bring a shudder to his spine, and a feeling of emptiness that lasted a good few minutes before receding back into his memories. For the first nine years of his school career, that  _place_  would be his own personal hell.

But, as  _she_  said, he couldn't just pretend it never happened, and let it haunt him for the rest of his life. So, as per  _her_  orders, he'd take out a pencil, a semi-worn notebook, and he'd just write, write down the days that had caused him so much pain in the past. He didn't do it happily, but somehow, he  _did_  feel a little better.

He wasn't that person anymore. Writing down those days really certified that.

The Cloud Strife of Nibelheim had been a friendless loser, uncertain of what he was or what he wanted to be. The Cloud Strife that was currently sitting at his desk in his room had made the best friends one could ask for, met the most amazing woman in the world, and no longer had to be sent to the principal's office for letting his frustrations get the best of him.

Things had turned around for him, and the past had no place here for the now. He wasn't in an unrequited love with the popular girl next door, he was with the most understanding girl who loved him back. He wasn't bullied by the friends of said girl – they were his friends too. He wasn't struggling through school, not that he was at the top, but that was fine.

Everything was alright. He wasn't alone; not anymore.


	2. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overload of fluffiness occurs from the depths of my mind. It occasionally erupts from underneath the angst, humor, and seriousness I seem to enjoy.

"If it's a girl…I get to pick the name. If it's a boy, you get to pick the name. Deal?" Aerith smiled cheerfully, practically aglow as she held a single hand on her still-flat stomach. Though he hid it well, the sight made a warmth grow in his stomach, and the urge to smile become more urgent.

"Sounds fair to me." Cloud nodded, face somber, save a slight light to the blue of his eyes that very few could read.

Aerith happened to be one of those few, and her smile only grew larger. She turned away to spare Cloud a little time to smile slightly – safe from even her eyes – and continued her rather horrid attempt at knitting. A small pout replaced her smile, but she continued talking cheerfully.

"I like…Nami, the crashing of waves are so relaxing." They had gone to the ocean for the first time on their honeymoon recently. "What do you think of Namine, Cloud?"

He thought on this seriously for a couple minutes, and Aerith went back to frowning at the needles in her hand, occasionally grumbling under her breath at the yarn. "It's pretty, Aer." His heart leaped at the smile she sent his way.

"What about you? What would you name him?"

Cloud knew this had been coming, but he still sighed. He had never been good with thinking up names – and to think of one for his child, one they'd be stuck with for the rest of their lives…. "Well, there's one name. But I didn't really think of it…." The blonde started awkwardly.

Aerith just nodded in encouragement.

"When I was about five, mom," his voice faltered a little bit at the mention of the woman, "had a miscarriage." He avoided Aerith's gaze. "She was going to name him Ventus…Wind."

"Cloud…and Wind…?" instead of pressing him for the ever-awkward topic of his mother, she considered the name thoughtfully. "…I like that! Ventus…Ventus…." She smiled brightly. "Namine or Ventus, I'll be happy."

"…You like it?"

"Of course!" she threw down her knitting. "In fact, let's go out to eat to celebrate our successful naming day!"

"Aerith…this is hardly an occasion to." She cut him off with a delicate finger to his lips. "…Very well. Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking….Wutainese tonight?"

"You just want to get away from that knotted mess you dropped on the ground."

Aerith grinned. "Maybe. But we haven't eaten out in a while anyway, so…."

Cloud half-smiled. "Fine, have it your way, I'll get the keys." He stood up, quickly followed by his bubbly wife.

"Can we take Fenrir tonight?" Aerith asked innocently, causing Cloud's eyebrow to raise, and amusement to bubble up in his chest.

"Just grab your coat." He chuckled quietly as she gave a cheer and ran down the hall to grab her coat from the closet. It was odd to think that soon they wouldn't be indulging in dinner dates and motorcycle drives. They would be busy waiting for the child to arrive, and then…another pair of feet would be running around excitedly – no doubt every bit an equal to its mother's energy.

Cloud smiled slightly to himself. It wasn't a bad thought. "Namine, Ventus….We're waiting for you."


	3. Feeling of Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't stop the uncharacteristically wide smile from splitting across his face, even when Aerith joined him in the living room. Cloud could tell she had stopped in the entrance from their kitchen, probably staring at him, but even then, his face couldn't be smoothed.

Cloud didn't think he had ever felt quite like this before. It was similar to the burning warmth he felt for his wife, but somehow…gentler. Ventus, now released from the hospital, gurgled in his arms, small mouth moving slowly before widening into a tiny yawn. Instinctively, the man drew his child closer, feeling as if he was holding the most precious treasure in the world as he snuggled the warm bundle into his chest.

He couldn't stop the uncharacteristically wide smile from splitting across his face, even when Aerith joined him in the living room. Cloud could tell she had stopped in the entrance from their kitchen, probably staring at him, but even then, his face couldn't be smoothed.

Then she joined him; a soft, solid weight at his side on the couch, her head nestled into his neck and they both just stopped and stared, seeing the person they had brought into this world just a week ago.

"He's beautiful…." Aerith whispered into her husband's shoulder.

They couldn't quite tell who Ventus would take after this early on, but it didn't matter. Her statement was still true.

"Aer…." Cloud said suddenly.

"Hmm…?" she blinked at the serious expression directed at her, wondering what the problem could be. "What is it?"

He paused, and then said slowly, "I hope you won't be angry but…" her eyebrow rose. "I think I'm in love again." They both fell silent, Aerith staring blankly at Cloud, and Cloud staring back solemnly. Ventus gurgled again beneath them.

A giggle escaped the brunette, and then her face was being pressed more fully into Cloud's shoulder; after a moment, the blonde joined her. "That's perfectly alright, Cloud."


	4. Little Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud does not like a certain red-haired brat.

Cloud didn’t know how much he liked Axel Flynn, and the fact that he shared a last name with a certain Reno Flynn from High School. He also didn’t know how he felt about the fact that he never saw Ventus hanging out with Terra and Aqua anymore. More than likely he’d be having a word with Angeal and Zack about the matter. But for now, he had to figure out what to do with a certain rebel with flame-red hair.

“Axel.” Cloud intoned.

The boy whipped his head up from the match he was playing with, actually looking nervous. “Y..es, Mr. Strife?” there was just barely a hint of a stutter, but it was admirable how composed he managed to remain.

“Don’t you have better things to do with your time?”

“Huh?”

“You know…homework? Chores? At your home, away from mine?”

Axel scratched the back of his head. “Well, Ventus should be right down soon, right? I wouldn’t get far even if I _did_ start my homework.”

Cloud gave him a blank stare while the red-head chuckled nervously to break the awkward silence. Then the door opened and both turned to it, hoping against hope that it would be Ventus to sweep Axel out of the Strife household kitchen.

Roxas took one step in, saw Axel, and flushed before running out the door. Cloud sighed.

“…Why does he always do that?”

“He’s not a people person.”

“…Wonder where he gets that from….”

“Didn’t quite catch that.”

Axel laughed again. “N-nothing!” he scratched the back of his head again, and Cloud glared.

Then Ventus walked in. “Hey, dad, Roxas locked himself in the bathroom, so make sure to get him out after me and Axel leave.” Cloud hummed in response.

“Don’t be gone too long, your mother will worry.” No one is really convinced by that, but no one calls Cloud out on the fact that it’s _him_ that will worry.

The smaller blonde just smiles sweetly, one of things he inherited from Aerith, “Of course, dad.”  As they both leave, Axel waving and Ventus sending a quick ‘goodbye’ over his shoulder, Cloud wrings his hands, wondering what an influence the red-haired little brat is going to have on his son.

Aerith walks in moments later, takes one look at her husband, and giggles. “Oh, Cloud, are you jealous of Ven’s new friend?”

“No.” Cloud replies tersely.

The brunette sits next to him. “Cloud, he’s going to keep making new friends. That’s a part of growing up! Maybe it'll be easier if you're just…a little friendlier to Axel? Then they wouldn’t have to flee the house to hang out all the time.”

The blonde blinked. “Flee?”

Aerith snorted. “Axel is terrified you’re going to murder him.”

“…I see.”

“Just be a little nicer, okay? I happen to like Reno junior.”

Cloud sighed. “I don’t like this.”

Aerith smiled, knowing she’d won. “That’s too bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had lovely art done for the family by a dear friend of mine. You should check him out, he's got talent. ^_^  
> http://fav.me/d7xi2s5


End file.
